


Прощай - и снова здравствуй.

by NataLee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataLee/pseuds/NataLee
Summary: Гриндевальд находит Криденса.Пост-канон.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ОЖП и ОМП не проставляю, так как они все мельком.
> 
> Жоннедеппа я развидела, чего и вам желаю. У меня в голове засел образ из википоттера, состаренный лет на двадцать:  
> http://ru.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82_%D0%93%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD-%D0%B4%D0%B5-%D0%92%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B4

Криденс стоит на берегу моря, и в синем ночном небе горят аж две луны. Металлом вспыхивающие волны набегают на каменистый берег с тихим плеском, а кроме этого – ни звука. Криденс поднимает серый прохладный камень и бросает его в воду.  
Бульк!  
  
Круги быстро разбегаются по серебристой глади.  
Хороший сон.  
  
\- С тобой все в порядке? – рядом с ним стоит еще один человек, и Криденс только сейчас разом ощущает его присутствие.  
  
Вздрагивает, делает шаг назад. Человек не реагирует, только приседает и тщательно выбирает камешек. Бросок – и он трижды скачет по поверхности воды, прежде чем кануть ко дну.  
\- Раньше лучше получалось. Давно не практиковался.  
Криденс, набычившись, косится на мужчину. Он видел его один раз, мельком, из-за горы обломков кирпичей и покореженного железа, еще в той, _прежней_ жизни, но специфическую внешность запомнил навсегда.  
\- Уходите, - Криденс не уверен, смеет ли он приказывать, но и молчать больше не возможно. Он просто не выдержит еще одной встречи с _ним,_ реальным. - Я не хочу вас знать.  
  
\- Но ты уже знаешь меня, - мужчина выпрямляется и в упор смотрит на Криденса. Тот первым отводит взгляд.  
\- Оставьте меня в покое!  
  
Смешок.  
\- До скорой встречи, Криденс.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Криденс проснулся весь взмокший. Простыни неприятно липли к коже, и он бегом ринулся в ванную, открыл кран на полную и стоял под бьющим напором воды, подвывая от контраста, пока не начало знобить.  
По крайней мере, это помогло загнать невнятный кошмар на подальше в углы подсознания.  
  
Последнее время его все реже посещали плохие сны. Первый месяц – да, Криденс постоянно просыпался с криком, пугая свою квартирную хозяйку, но дни шли за днями, и становилось легче.  
  
Добравшись на последние сбережения из Америки в Англию, Криденс оказался в одиночестве и растерянности. Большой город, страшный и совсем чужой, пугал его. И все же выбора не было, и Криденс искал работу, брался за любое дело, а к недовольному урчанию пустого желудка ему было не привыкать.  
  
Грузить ящики с фруктами в лавку зеленщика было сложно, и хозяин сжалился над явно непривычным к тяжелому физическому труду молодым человеком, а узнав, что тот свободно владеет письмом и счетом, со скрипом, но пристроил его младшим клерком в порт. Криденс с радостью раз в месяц отчислял ему отступные, а лавочник, неплохой в общем-то человек, время от времени пересылал Криденсу залежавшиеся, но все еще пригодные к употреблению фрукты и овощи. С жильем помог он же, на этот раз совершенно бескорыстно, и миссис Рэймонд оказалась вполне милой, пожилой, хоть и глуховатой хозяйкой. Криденс занимал одну комнату без мебели, если не считать кровать и тумбочку, почти под самым чердаком семиэтажки, и это было совершенно великолепно.  
  
Его _собственная_ комната! Куда не заходил никто, кроме него! Наконец Криденс узнал, что такое личное пространство. Мэри Лу запрещала запирать двери и периодически наведывалась к приемному сыну проверить, хорошо ли он себя ведет, не предается ли он лености или, чего доброго, еще худшим грехам. А теперь ее не было, и Криденс радовался свободе.  
За умеренную плату миссис Рэймонд согласилась столовать жильца, и ее истинно английские похлебки с рисом, крупой, курицей, фасолью и вообще всем подряд, что подворачивалось под руку достойной леди, после пустых супов Мэри Лу казались Криденсу изысканнейшими, а главное, сытными блюдами.  
  
Криденс не любил своих коллег, как на подбор, шумных и нагловатых парней, зато с удовольствием копался в цифрах и счетах, когда даже самые усидчивые клерки покидали офис.  
У них с Криденсом просто не было и не могло быть ничего общего, а тот, хоть и счастлив был бы чужому вниманию, слишком уж выделялся на общем фоне своей замкнутостью и нервозностью.  
Криденс слишком болезненно реагировал на в общем-то беззлобные шутки. По крайней мере, вначале они действительно были беззлобными, но, как и в любой стае, кто-то должен был быть козлом отпущения. Криденс с его тотальным неумением дать отпор на эту роль подошел идеально, и иногда в стенах офиса ему мерещились стены родного проклятого дома.  
  
И все же Криденс не жаловался, ведь даже в его неидеальном мире бывали проблески света. Дочь начальника, Тэсси, относилась к нему лучше, чем к остальным. Чуткая и милая девушка подозревала, что в прошлом молчаливого клерка произошла какая-то трагедия, и старалась время от времени радовать его то добрым словом, то подарком, неизменно завернутым в шуршащий, божественно пахнущий выпечкой лист бумаги.  
Так Криденс впервые попробовал сладости.  
  
Жених Тэсси даже приревновал ее к Криденсу, ведь подросток, даже со своей дурацкой прической и вечно опущенными глазами, был несомненно привлекательным молодым человеком, обещающим вскоре превратиться в по-настоящему красивого мужчину. К счастью, Тэсс все поняла и вовремя предотвратила конфликт: она и правда испытывала к Криденсу скорее материнские чувства, чем хоть намек на влюбленность.  
  
А еще в мире Криденса появились животные. Нет, он и раньше знал об их существовании, но за один намек на то, чтобы завести дома питомца, поиграться с приблудными зверьками или подкормить их, Мэри Лу сняла бы кожу с его спины. Тратить еду на тварей, когда в городе полно голодных сирот?! Приводить грязных котов или вонючих собак с улицы в ее дом, в чистый, отданный Богу храм, тратить на них время, вместо того, чтобы ревностно молиться?! Криденсу не пришло бы в голову даже погладить в присутствии матери кошку, не то что заикнуться о домашнем питомце.  
Он специально покупал потроха, самые дешевые, но хоть что-то, чтобы покормить своих любимиц. Кошки обожали Криденса, ластились к нему, спрыгивали с крыши на его подоконник, скреблись в форточку, требуя еды и внимания. В том, что Криденс никак не мог накопить на приличную сменную пару, во многом были виноваты как раз кошки.  
  
Утро начиналось с того, что в стекло нетерпеливо бились крылья голубей: это было их время. Криденс , перегнувшись через подоконник, крошил им серый батон, и голуби пикировали вниз, за крошками, образуя на ступеньках многоэтажки живой курлыкающий ковер.  
  
Какое-то время Криденс был по-своему счастлив. Он сумел отложить ужасы прошлого на заднюю полку своей памяти, и они только кошмарами время от времени возвращались к нему. То это была Мэри Лу, держащая в руках ремень и Библию, то Честити, визгливо обещающая ему все муки Ада, то он видел их обеих, мертвых и страшных, и знал, знал, твердо знал, что это он их убил.  
Убийца.  
Монстр.  
_Они сами вынудили!_  
  
  
Обычно именно в этом месте Криденс просыпался и бежал в душ. Ледяная вода успокаивала его, отвлекала.  
  
Еще хуже бывало, когда снился мистер Грейвз. За его элегантной фигурой Криденс видел добротный, красивый дом, где его ждала нормальная вкусная еда, тепло и забота, хотя что представляло собой последнее, он воображал крайне смутно, но это несомненно было нечто очень, очень приятное. Еще он видел толпу людей с волшебными палочками в руках, и все они улыбались и одобрительно кивали, глядя на Криденса. "Теперь ты один из нас. Мы научим тебя, как быть магом и ничего не бояться." Криденсу снилось, как в том иллюзорном игрушечном доме его уменьшенная копия садилась возле камина у ног копии мистера Грейвза, а тот был одет совсем по-домашнему, и это было очень здорово и уютно. Копия-Криденс ластилась к копии-Грейвзу, и тот убирал неизменную газету (конечно, мистер Грейвз читает газеты, он ведь такой умный!) и клал свою руку ему на шею, властно и нежно притягивая к себе, и тут даже во сне Криденс начинал постанывать, цепляясь руками за ветхую простынь.  
А потом всегда происходило одно и то же: настоящий мистер Грейвз возникал перед ним, перечеркивая все свои обещания, и называл его сквибом. Бесполезным, отвратительным, слабым. Не нужным никому, но главное – не нужным ему, мистеру Грейвзу.  
  
Впервые увидев этот сон, Криденс кричал так громко и долго, что проснулась даже миссис Рэймонд. Потом он научился быстрее отделять сон от яви, а холодный душ успокаивал лихорадочную дрожь.  
  
А потом пришла злоба. Эта черная злоба во сне накинулась на мистера Грейвза, на Мэри Лу, на толпу авроров, прожигающих внутренности обскура своими проклятыми палочками, она рвала их на части, и Криденс вместе с ней упивался болью своих жертв.  
Это было приятно, это было восхитительно.  
  
Он искренне хотел начать новую жизнь. Забыть - но забыть не удалось, только отодвинуть подальше. На время. Однажды утром Криденс проснулся и увидел, что лежит на полу, а скобы и пружинная сетка его железной кровати были погнуты и разворочены, в миниатюре повторяя причиненный им хаос в метро. Он долго молчал, потом заплакал, а в нужное время был на работе, еще более тихий и собранный. Но в этот день над ним никто почему-то не смел шутить, а попытавшегося было поиздеваться Тома, верзилу из соседнего отдела, Криденс просто сжал за запястье. Парень заорал и обозвал Криденса маньяком, убежав залечивать вывих в медпункт. Криденсу понравилось, не смотря на выговор от начальства и Тэсси.  
  
_Он заслужил._  
  
Они _оба_ заслужили.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Тебе понравилось? Отпускать свои инстинкты?  
  
На этот раз Криденс стоит на крыше высотки. Мягкий, облачный закат над Нью Йорком, городом, который он хотел бы не вспоминать.  
\- Может, наконец оставите меня в покое?  
  
Гриндевальд сидит на самом краю, свесив ноги вниз. Он выглядит моложе обличья Грейвза, с каким-то треугольным, змеиным лицом, жестким, красивым и породистым.  
  
\- А ты бы этого хотел?  
\- Да! – Криденс отвечает сразу. Он репетировал про себя эту встречу, и не раз.  
\- Уверен? Тебе хочется отомстить. Я вижу в тебе агрессию. Силу. И чувствую, что ты сохранил способ эту силу реализовать.  
\- Обскури.  
\- Именно, мой мальчик, - Геллерт впервые называет Криденса как в былые времена, и тот вздрагивает, но почему-то не возражает. – Обскури позволил тебе выжить, а теперь он достаточно силен, чтобы действовать.  
\- Вы что, следили за мной?  
\- Конечно. Прости, что не мог помочь первое время. Я знаю, тебе было тяжело. Меня тоже держали не в самом приятном месте. Как только я освободился и выпытал у нашего общего знакомого, мистера Скамандера, что ты жив, то бросился на поиски. И вот я здесь. И очень вовремя, как вижу.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь! – Криденс срывается на крик. – Вы не нужны мне. Обскури не нужен. Я не собираюсь служить вашим целям, мистер как-вас-там!  
\- Геллерт. Геллерт Гриндевальд, мой мальчик. Разве? Тебе не надоело жить в тени, не надоело прогибаться перед такими, как твоя мать и прочие? Тебе нравится прозябать в безвестности? Ты обладаешь огромной, безграничной силой, но вынужден страдать и скрываться! Ты можешь обладать, чем пожелаешь – славой, властью, настоящей свободой, ты можешь защитить себя – раз и навсегда, сделать так, чтобы тебя боялись. Ты можешь отомстить тем, кто едва не убил тебя, Криденс. Разве это было справедливо? Разве ты был в чем-то виноват? Ты всего лишь хотел жить, и я пытался защитить тебя. Ты помнишь это, Криденс?  
\- Да...  
\- Тогда почему еще колеблешься?  
\- Да мне не надо, чтоб боялись!  
  
_Мне надо, чтоб меня любили! Вы, мистер Гриндевальд, вы!_  
  
\- Хватит! Вы меня не знаете! Убирайтесь, пока я...  
\- Пока что, мой мальчик?  
  
Криденс дрожит от ярости и боли, но Гриндевальд спокоен. Даже во сне Криденс не причинит ему зла, они оба это прекрасно знают.  
  
Геллерт легко поднимается и одним плавным движением оказывается рядом с подростком. Он слишком близко, взволнованно – притворяясь таковым или нет, Криденс никогда не знает наверняка – глядя в упор на подростка, и Криденс снова первым опускает взгляд.  
Все как всегда.  
Выходите с поднятыми руками, сопротивление бесполезно.  
  
\- Прости меня.  
\- Да пошел ты!  
\- Мой мальчик... – Гриндевальд берет его за руку, гипнотические змеиные глаза всматриваются в раскрасневшееся лицо подростка. На глазах Криденса выступают злые слезы.  
  
\- Ненавижу! – он вырывает ладонь и пытается сделать шаг назад, но Геллерт успевает первым: хватает его за плечи и привлекает к себе, коротко и жгуче целуя в губы, принуждая раскрыться себе, прохаживаясь языком так, как любит Криденс – он все знает, все помнит!  
Это именно так, как было когда-то в подворотне, как потом раз за разом повторялось в мокрых грешных снах Криденса. И даже еще лучше, потому что это его тело, гибкое и сильное, и Геллерт знает, как сделать хорошо, но также это движения и опыт того мистера Грейвза, которого знал Криденс, и подросток беспомощно поддается на этот восхитительный самообман, летит в него, как в пропасть, и уже совсем не важно, что этот человек назвал его сквибом, не важно, что он хочет использовать, что не любит, что лжет... Это не важно. Потому что он – рядом.  
  
Обрывки мыслей проносятся в голове Криденса, и когда он уже готов сдаться и прошептать свое обычное _прошупожалуйстаеще_ , Гриндевальд отстраняется, и Криденс только жадно ловит воздух открытым ртом. Оказывается, ему нужно дышать.  
  
\- Я скоро навещу тебя, мой мальчик. Очень скоро.


	4. Chapter 4

Криденс был готов. В общем-то, он мысленно уже был _там,_ в пока что туманном будущем, еще со вчерашнего дня. Он ничего не соображал на работе и наверняка наделал кучу ошибок, но его больше не волновал ни начальник, ни Тэсси, ни квохтанье миссис Рэймонд. Вечером он покормил кошек и голубей, чувствуя, что это – в последний раз.  
  
  
  
Криденс, сидя на полу, облокачивается о развороченный каркас кровати.  
\- Я жду, мистер Гриндевальд.  
Сжимает ладонь.  
  
\- Я рад, что ты не выбросил мой знак, - Геллерт, совсем такой же, как и во сне, присаживается рядом. – Ты со всеми попрощался?  
\- Да.  
Торговцу и Тэсси он отправил по письму, миссис Рэймонд тоже ждет записка и остаток квартплаты. Криденс совсем не умеет прощаться лицом к лицу. Да и нет у него настолько важных людей, что это было бы необходимым.  
  
Геллерт переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Криденса, легко пожимает, и подросток вспыхивает.  
\- Такой нетерпеливый, - улыбается маг. – Я думал вначале показать тебе наш дом.  
  
_Наш._ Криденс прекрасно знает, что Гриндевальд ценит в нем в первую очередь обскура, но - пусть. Зато у него теперь есть _наш_ дом.  
  
А еще Криденс на самом деле устал притворяться тем, кто он не есть. Он силен, и теперь знает это. И он устал одергивать себя каждый раз, когда может взять больше. Он действительно устал страдать. И ему действительно хотелось бы черным смерчем схватить ту чернокожую женщину, которая отдала приказ об атаке, и вырвать ей сердце.  
  
А еще Криденс изголодался по этому человеку, и когда Гриндевальд задерживает взгляд на его губах, неожиданно для себя первый подается вперед, жадно впиваясь в губы Гриндевальда. Тот на мгновение теряется от неожиданности, но со смешком подхватывает поцелуй, превращая его в сладкую пытку удовольствием.  
\- Мой мальчик...  
Криденс податливо стонет, терзая пуговицы костюма мужчины, и тот помогает ему раздеть себя, попутно освобождая Криденса от его одежды.  
  
Подрос, окреп за эти месяцы. Плечи больше не сутулятся так, как раньше, и Геллерт только сейчас с удовольствием замечает их ширину. Из Криденса может получиться замечательный любовник. А терпению он его еще обучит.  
  
Криденс, дорвавшись до своей мечты, не отказывает себе ни в чем, лаская Геллерта не так, как в былые времена, робко и неумело, а так, как это проделывал с ним маг, как Криденс сотни раз сам повторял во снах, и Геллерт отвечает с не меньшим пылом. Ему нравится, что они поменялись ролями, но Криденс все еще боится идти до конца, и мужчина перехватывает инициативу. Гриндевальд заваливает подростка на спину, покрывая его шею, плечи, живот рваными поцелуями, отстраняясь, чтобы невыносимо медленно, с нажимом, вдруг выписать длинный поцелуй, лаская языком внутреннюю поверхность бедер, низ живота, сжимая ягодицы и наконец накрывает его член ртом. Криденс стонет и вскрикивает, вцепляясь в волосы Гриндевальда, а тот продолжает насаживаться на него, горячо и глубоко. За пару мгновений до финала отстраняется:  
\- Скажи, мой мальчик.  
\- Пожалуйста, сэр! Прошу вас!  
– Просишь что?  
\- Сэр!  
\- Не стесняйся больше никогда, Криденс. Ты прекрасен. Люби меня с гордостью, а не со стыдом. Так о чем ты просишь?  
\- Разрешите... разрешите мне кончить, сэр!  
И Геллерт заглатывает его член до основания, резко двигает руками и ртом – вверх-вниз, и Криденс не заставляет себя ждать. Его раз за разом выгибают сладкие судороги, он стонет и кончает, выплескиваясь себе на живот под довольным взглядом Гриндевальда.  
  
\- Мой мальчик... – маг проводит кончиками пальцев по коже Криденса, размазывая жидкость, и чувствует, как тянет в паху от неудовлетворенного желания.  
\- Разрешите? – Криденс нагибается над членом Гриндевальда, но тот перехватывает его и укладывает рядом.  
\- Руками. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел мне в лицо.  
  
Криденс обхватывает член Геллерта – немного непривычно, но размеры особо не отличаются от прежних, а ублажать мнимого Грейвза он давно научился и руками, и ртом, так что ничего сложного или нового. Криденс тоже знает, что и как нравится мужчине.  
Он принимается надрачивать Геллерту, и вскоре взгляд мужчины теряет остатки насмешки, становится жадным и сосредоточенным. Даже когда Гриндевальд кончает, он не отрывает взгляд от лица Криденса, словно говоря: ты - мой. Принадлежишь мне. И Криденс признает это, не опуская таких же шалых глаз.  
Уже не забитый мальчишка, а равноправный любовник.  
  
Криденс слизывает с пальцев его семя, демонстративно и медленно, и Геллерт снова усмехается. Опасный обскур, покорный любовник. Прекрасно, просто прекрасно.  
  
  
  
\- Теперь мы можем аппарировать, мой нетерпеливый? Ничего не забыл?  
Криденс осматривается, машинально поправляет манжеты старого костюма.  
"Его еще столькому предстоит научить", - думает Гриндевальд, но начало уже положено.  
  
\- Да.  
В руках Криденса ничего нет. У него вообще ничего нет. Он бросает последний взгляд на свое временное пристанище. Морщится, прогоняя непрошенные мысли – а как бы оно могло быть, если бы не Геллерт... Может, и неплохо. Или наоборот, кто знает. Но Гриндевальд тут, и больше нет никакого смысла раздумывать.  
  
\- Прощай, старая жизнь!  
\- ...и здравствуй, новая.


End file.
